


Visitor

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr.Caduceus gets a late night visitor who wants some updates on his friends.





	Visitor

“You're good for them, I think.”

“You'd be better. They miss you.”

A chuckle. “They don't need me.”

“I don't think  _ need _ is as important as  _ want _ . They want you. They love you.”

“How are they doing? How's Beau?”

“Beau is… struggling. She's strong but she's unsure. You've become a bit of a moral standard for her, I believe.”

“There are certainly worse moral compasses to choose. Can’t think of any, but there must be. Jester?”

“She's putting on a brave face. It's beginning to crack a bit but I think she'll be better on the other side of whatever break down is coming.”

“Watch out for her?”

“Certainly.”

“How's Caleb? Warming up to them, is he?”

“Slowly. I'm worried about him. There's a… a darkness in him that they could help shine some light on, if he'd open up a bit.”

“That's unlikely. Don't let him go darker. He'd never forgive himself.”

“I believe Beauregard has chosen that role for herself, but I’ll do what I can to help.”

Fjord grunted as he was woken by the sound of two very distinct voices. “Cad? Who you talkin to, buddy?” He rolled over into his back to look at Caduceus sitting up in the second bed, all alone. The firbolg gave him a sedated smile. “Just a friend.”

Fjord raised an eyebrow but he was too tired for this shit. “Okay,” he mumbled, rolling back over.

“I should let you go,” Caduceus was saying as Fjord drifted off. “I'll look out for them.”

“Thanks. Give Beau a little hell for me, okay? G'night Fjord.”

Fjord sighed tiredly, his mind already feeling fuzzy with sleep. “Night, Molly.”


End file.
